User talk:Soren Rudderdale
Hi I am new here my name is mine I made it up. Now who here agrees that Redwall would make an awesome video game?? please tell me your opinions. --Soren Rudderdale 13:25, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome aboard! Hello Soren Rudderdale! Im Sambrook the otter Talk! 14:47, 6 December 2008 (UTC) i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors I have found work- :Red :blue :crimson :saffron :green :teal :orange :purple :yellow :black :silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! P.S. (yes, Redwall would make a great Video game!...If done right.) Sorry I really don't know anything about technical stuff it's all the same to me. Oh and im really not a good artist.--Soren Rudderdale 15:33, 6 December 2008 (UTC) My Story My story, for those who want to hear it (at least in summery)it is too long to type right now. Anyway it starts like this. My name is Soren Rudderdale I am son of Keldar Rudderdale my mother is dead she was killed by corsairs, (curse their filty hides!) One day (about three seasons after my mother was killed) i was fishing on the shore i had, quite a good catch and was going home, little did i know what i would see when i got to my holt. It was a slaughter! (sorry i can't spell very well)I couldn't believe my eyes, everything was destroyed my whole family killed i know they put up a good fight corsair bodys were strewn across the shore line and by the marks and weapons of the corsairs i knew who did it. The Hunter! He was the one who had killed my mother! I sat down and wept for my lost family. I spent a restless night and at dawn i buried the slain of my family and burned those of the corsairs. then everything went wrong i was hit in the back of the head and everything went black. PART ONE.--Soren Rudderdale 15:59, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome -- LordTBT Talk! 16:59, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Otters are the coolest Hi all you otters out there! And Sambrook thanks for the post and the help unfortunatly i have no idea about tech stuff and us otter should stick together ye ken?--Soren Rudderdale 17:45, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Heylo! Heylo, Soren Rudderdale! Welcome to our litttle community, wot wot. No, I am not a Hare... I just acted like one. :) I agree with Sambrook, Redwall would be a AWESOME Video game- If done right. I'm not a tech person too, I copied the sig thingy on Wordpad, but so far havent done anything. ::)I really Honestly dont get that stuff *rolls eyes* so welcome rah rah rah . "Chris"--Christain 19:09, 6 December 2008 (UTC) More Otters If you got any questions or any of that riff raff ask: :Sambrook the otter Talk! The Artist, C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide 1 and 2, :Jude Ethulia 1 and 2 :Lenora Longtail :Death Knight 1,2, and 3 :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale Zaran Rhulain Talk! 19:49, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Redwall would make a very awesome videogame, killing with all types of weapons xD. Read the FanFics and possibly mkae your own Aye mate ;) If you want me to, I could make you a signature. All you would have to do is put it in the box that stuff. Sambrook the otter Talk! 22:15, 6 December 2008 (UTC) (Aye I ken mate!) That would be great! It would be great if you would do that Sambrook but you will have to give me detailed instructions (i really have no idea about tech stuff lol). (P.S. are you an otter from a random holt or are you from Green Isle)--Soren Rudderdale 23:15, 6 December 2008 (UTC) any... special picture you want me to use? Ah, my origin... well, thats a story for another time, in a far land from Redwall, but for now... I came from Holt Brookstar (yes, a random holt.) what about you? Sambrook the otter Talk! 23:20, 6 December 2008 (UTC) High Rhulain Hi Sambrook um if you could use the picture of the High Rhulain or Tagg/Denya that would be great (I come from Holt Rudderdale a random holt that i made up, the warcry is Rudderdaaaaaallllleee!!!). -- 01:14, 7 December 2008 (UTC) How is my story so far?? I would like to know the opinion of everybeast who has looked at my story so far. and don't be shy to tell me what you think. (Spit it out already i can take it!!)--Soren Rudderdale 01:26, 7 December 2008 (UTC) More soon I will be writing more of my story soon for those who actually like it. hang in there! Rudderdaaaaaalllleeee!!!--Soren Rudderdale 03:44, 7 December 2008 (UTC) your signature Soren Rudderdale Talk! k, here what to do. 1.Copy the above text 2.click on the big red MORE box next to your name in the top right-hand corner. 3.Click on my prefrences 4.on the page it brings you to, scroll down to the "Signature" box and paste the text. 5.click the raw signature button 6.scroll down to the finnish and save That about as best as I can say it! Sambrook the otter Talk! 03:59, 7 December 2008 (UTC) plsease go in to my preference and clilck raw sig button then save that will bring up your user name right :)--Dannflow Talk! 07:22, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Nice Great begining, you will want to move it to the fan fiction section though, but once again, Awesome work, keep going! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My User Talk! 14:54, 8 December 2008 (UTC) (oh, you sig is a bit screwed up. Im gonna need to find another image.) here Try this sig Soren Rudderdale Talk! Fan Fiction and Sig You appear to be having trouble with both of the above, so far as making them work. I can help, if you want me to. -Black Hawk Talk! 22:29, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, while I sat twiddling my thumbs wondering if I should fix the problem or wait, Lord TBT fixed your immediate problem. If you need help, just ask someone. And, To fix your sig, press the "raw signature" button on the my preferences page and save the preferences. -Black Hawk Talk! 22:38, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ????? Can anyone tell me how do I make the little "contents" thing on my story??--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 23:16, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Contents appears I believe after there are three headings, in other words, after more Chapter dividers. -Black Hawk Talk! 23:19, 8 December 2008 (UTC) My Story Why doesn't the title of my story appear with the others on the Fan Fic page????-- 23:26, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Fixed. You forgot to add Category:Fan Fiction at the end. -Black Hawk Talk! 23:40, 8 December 2008 (UTC) =8 (UTC) Warcries Eulaliaaaaaaa! Redwallllll!!! Rudderdaaaaallllllleee!!!! High Rhulaaaaaaiiiiinnnnnnn!!!! --Soren Rudderdale Talk! 16:16, 9 December 2008 (UTC) --Soren Rudderdale Talk! 19:47, 10 December 2008 (UTC) What's your story called? And- if done by the right person (it'd have to be somebody who loves the series), and with good graphics and voices, Redwall would be, to quote the Gawtrybe, "a really good game! rally good game!" BTW- I'm writing a story, Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale. Please read. What do you think?Shieldmaiden Talk! 02:34, 15 December 2008 (UTC) I found It last night: *Falls off chair, stunned* OMGOODNESS, You Rock!! Update, pleeeeeease!!!Shieldmaiden Talk! 16:27, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Hey bro Im so sorry I haven't replied to any of you messages, and only for one reason- I have been grounded for a week. I will read you story later (can't wait to!) But Homework is calling =( [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My User Talk! 17:25, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Hey bro Im so sorry I haven't replied to any of you messages, and only for one reason- I have been grounded for a week. I will read you story later (can't wait to!) But Homework is calling =( [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My User Talk! 17:25, 15 December 2008 (UTC) *Wink* Undrstood, matey. As soon as it's up, I'm there.Shieldmaiden Talk! 21:08, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ME WANT MORE!!!!!!! WOWEE!! Awesome, matey! I like the Skipper. The only thing is the boxes- do you want me to get rid of them- they make it a bit hard to read. REALLY GOOD, BY THE FUR!!!!--Shieldmaiden Talk! 21:54, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Boxes annilated, Captain Rudderdale Another thing- unless you divide it into paragraphs, it's easy to run things together and lose you place. Is it alright if'n I divde inot paragraphs- I won't change the writing, just into para.--Shieldmaiden Talk! 22:04, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Sure If I see spelling typos or whatever, do you want me to correct them? C.S.maid Talk! 22:40, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Once again, I have taken a sabbatical (cough grounded) Yeah I would love to! (P.s. I love your story!) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My User Talk! 21:05, 18 December 2008 (UTC) may I... May I ask for a few more details (I would hate it not to come out how You imagine!) *How are they standing?(Like back or front or... um somthing else?) *Any scenery? *What are they wearing? well, once again, I love the story-Keep it up! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 04:40, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Test My new sig (i hope it works.)--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 16:43, 19 December 2008 (UTC) sweet! I can't wait to do this! Thanks a ton! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 17:29, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Test my sig--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 19:31, 19 December 2008 (UTC) the... only way I ever put picture on the computer-My scanner. I will just post it on my user and you can take it from there. I will do my best! I know what an active imagination is like *taps head* :D [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 20:03, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ;) O course I will :D [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 22:16, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I would like that. That would be wonderful :) Where do you propose we meet? (Ah, Shaila is always right excited about a journey) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 04:09, 20 December 2008 (UTC) It's really good!! Keep it up, matey! Soren's gonna kill that evil dude. Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:40, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Hold on... let me ask... HA har! she would love to! hmm... But I don't think I will be traveling with you... ah well I got my own sources. (that is, if'n that old sea dog is still around...) Now if I cauculate correct we should arrive two days hence. Alright, We will leave tomorrow at sunup. Good luck, an' good fortunes to all! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 01:36, 21 December 2008 (UTC) And curtain Number three . . . I'm an Otter- what else? I like mice and squirrels, but Otters rock! Shieldmaiden Talk! 03:50, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Question answers Favorite otter hero: Deyna, Finnbarr, Rab, Rorgus, Zaran, Keyla, All skippers- there are more, but these are the main. No mates yet- when I finish return to Noonvale, I might write a story with my character. Not married, no dibbuns. Holt Riverdale- (Not related to yours- thought it up 2 yeaars ago for my book, and thought it'd be a good otter holt name.) Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:25, 21 December 2008 (UTC) BTW For more info on my character, see my user page (Click on Shieldmaiden on my sig.) Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:36, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ah The story is great Mate! Long chapters filled with detail is usually what makes a story good (Which is why I am creating a new version of my story) P.s. We should be arriving at Salamandastron soon- Can't wait to meet ye! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 20:07, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Muhaha And Dell the Stupid comes with ten rats and intercepts you guys Zaran Rhulain Message me! 20:18, 21 December 2008 (UTC) picutre Your picture is compleated. I apologize- My scanner sucks, and Im not good with backgrounds, so here you go! (It will be on my user page! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 04:15, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Test my sig --Soren Rudderdale(The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 16:54, 27 December 2008 (UTC) heh heh- Did you put an extra space any where? ah well, I hope you like it mate ;) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 14:31, 22 December 2008 (UTC) sure, Just incease the pixel (Px) size. You probably want to make it like 50 or so. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 21:20, 22 December 2008 (UTC) (Oh, IF you haven't rad my story already,I am putting up a newer, better (I hope) version of it. I go to the (fanfare) Coffee Spot House of Praise! Th pastor, Rev. Mona Giordano, is VERY passionate about God (You should har her speak!). This is an odd church- You can buy smoothies and stuff while you're there, and they're no open on sundays (cause even pastors need to go to church!) She and her son Chris write music (my favorite is "I Pledge Alleigance (to my God)") WOW! BTW, pray for my friend Jesse- not a Christian, an athiest. I want God to work in his life. Shieldmaiden Talk! 03:58, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ah that I don't do it any more, But I go to New Hope In Brentwood TN [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 16:07, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah Anybody who wants to be my friend, don't even bother asking- answer is yes. *Wink.* Shieldmaiden Talk! 15:26, 26 December 2008 (UTC)x Heck yeah! Why? [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 17:08, 26 December 2008 (UTC) When Are you adding mor to your story. Shieldmaiden Talk! 13:45, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Shrug Whatever y'say, matey- I can wait. (Or not.) Your story is good! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:28, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Wowo Sound great! Better than My three titles! Maybe I should quit writing and tell people to read your story! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:32, 27 December 2008 (UTC) How far Didyu get/Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! YAY!! Twins! (same with me!) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:13, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Soren, I was wondering if you had a user page, everytime I click your user it says you don't have a user page,--Tree Climber Talk! 23:11, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: HAPPY NEW YEAR, SOREN!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:44, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Haharr, matey, 'ave a 'Appy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 02:21, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I would love a new picture to do :) Oh, I'm 14 and in the 8th grade. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 17:57, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Woo! Just one question, Is Redwall visible? And me not color it- Never! it will be done! Thanks tons mate' [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 01:51, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Sig Pics Which pictures do you want to use first? Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 16:46, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Alright, I will say you tryin your luck with this 'un. I'm not saying I don't want to do it Its just that I despise backgrounds. When I do it, Redwall Will be in the distance. I sort of know how I want it to look so I hope it will be what you want. here copy this into your sig box Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! I 'ope ye don't mind me pointing this out, but you may want to change one part of your sig. When you click on your name it doesn't go to your page It goes to one called, Soren Rudderdale(The warrior). Just thought I might point this out! Any ways Ill be working on your picture, so ta ta for now! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 17:28, 3 January 2009 (UTC) AH HA fixed it here is the right one Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! don't forget the to check the box under the sig thingy Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 17:31, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *Blushes with pleasure and covers face with paws* Awww, thanks, matey! Don't pass yours off- it's really good! Keep yours up. MOREE! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:43, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Goot. I haf updated Taggerung Quest, yarr. I am headed back to continue, yarr. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:55, 3 January 2009 (UTC)